wissensmanagementfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikis
1. Begriff und Entstehung Der Begriff "Wiki" stammt ursprünglich aus dem Hawaiianischen und bedeutet "schnell". Die Idee hinter Wik is geht schon auf die 1980er zurück, jedoch wurde das erste Wiki erst 1995 von dem amerikanischen Softwareautor Ward Cunningham erstellt. Dieser sich bei der Namensgebung seiner Online-Enzyklopädie von den Hawaiianischen Flughafenbussen inspirieren, die "WikiWiki" heißen. Zudem gilt die Bezeichnung Wiki auch als Akronym für den Ausspruch "What I know is...". 2. Ausgangszustand: „traditionelle Informationsfriedhöfe" Früher nutzen Firmen zentral gesteuerte Informations- und Meldesysteme, die nach dem Top-Down-Prinzip organisiert waren. Da bedeutet, Experten sammeln Wissen in zentralen Datenbanken und vermitteln spezifische Fertigkeiten und Kenntnisse in Schulungen. Man kann sich vorstellen, wie groß hierbei der zeitliche und finanzielle Aufwand ist, den Organisationen brauchen, um Informationen zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort bereitzustellen. Hinzu kommt, dass durch die fehlende Einbindung der Mitarbeiter, Informationen häufig an einzelne Personen gebunden bleiben, weil es keine einfache Möglichkeit gibt, diese anderen bereitzustellen. Erwähnenswert ist hierbei auch die „Hürde des Webmasters" („One Administrator’s Syndrome“), die dazu führt, dass kaum ein Mitarbeiter Änderungen an bestehenden Wissensdokumentationen vornahm, weil es schlicht und einfach zu kompliziert und umständlich war. 3. Charakteristika Wikis können als organisationsweite Wissensspeicher genutzt werden und für das Unternehmen eine gemeinsame Wissensbasis bilden. Sie funktionieren dabei nach dem Bottom-up-Prinzip, was in diesem Fall bedeutet, dass die Mitarbeiter "von unten nach oben" an der Erstellung des Wikis beteiligt werden. Damit ist ein Wiki ein partizipatives Tool, das die Grenze zwischen Produzenten und Rezipienten aufhebt und dessen Inhalte leicht editierbar sind. Der Wissensspeicher kann als''' kollektive Gemeinschaftsleistung''' betrachtet werden, die sich die Intelligenz der Massen zu Nutzen macht. Die permanente Erfassung von Unternehmenswissen, führt zu einer ständigen Weiterentwicklung der Wissensbasis, was als Fundament eines Kontinuierlichen Verbesserungsprozesses verstanden werden kann. 4. Ziele Wikis wollen Unternehmenswissen in Echtzeit zentral abbilden, bewahren, verteilen und anwendbar machen. Durch die Partizipation aller Mitarbeiter und dem einfachen Zugriff auf die Datenbank über das Intranet sollen die Transaktionskosten der Informationsverteilung gesenkt werden. Durch die verbesserte Wissensbasis im Unternehmen, sollen Prozesse optimiert und Transparenz geschaffen werden. 5. Funktionen Wikis bieten eine Vielzahl an Funktionen, die an dieser Stelle schlagwortartig gesammelt werden sollen. *Direkte Verlinkungen innerhalb des Wikis oder auf externe Webseiten; dabei werden die Artikel in einem Wiki durch Querverweise auf derselben Ebene, d.h. nicht hierarchisch miteinander verlinkt *Inhalte in einen größeren Kontext einbetten z.B. durch Verweise und Schlagworte * Such- und Indexmöglichkeit *Versionskontrolle/ Änderungshistorie *Beitragsstatistiken (Rankings nach Zahl und Qualität der Beiträge) *Bewertung von Beiträgen durch die Leser Die beiden Videos erklären einige dieser Funktionen sehr anschaulich: 6. Voraussetzungen in der Praxis Auf Unternehmensebene: Die Arbeit, die mit der Einführung und Aufrechterhaltung eines Wikis verbunden ist, lohnt sich wohl am meisten für Unternehmen, die sich vorwiegend mit Wissensarbeit beschäftigen. Die Unternehmensgröße ist hierbei irrelevant, denn schon kleine Organisationen können von Wiki profitieren. Für das Fuktionieren eines Wikis haben sich eine offene Unternehmenskultur und flache Hierarchien als günstig erwiesen. Es ist hierbei an der Unternehmensleitung das Teilen von Know-How explizit zu erlauben und als erwünscht hervorzuheben. Auf Mitarbeiterebene: Auf der einen Seite muss der einzelne Mitarbeiter, der im Wiki als Autor in Erscheinung treten soll, muss auch bereit sein, sein Wissen zu teilen (need to share statt need to know). Auf der anderen Seite müssen die Nutzer des Wikis motiviert sein, sich aktiv und eigeninitiativ um ihre Informationsbedürfnisse zu kümmern (information-pull anstatt information-push). Die Gestaltung und Bearbeitung von Wiki-Beiträgen setzt bei den Mitarbeitern einen gewissen Grad an Medienkompetenz und ein hohes Verantwortungsbewusstsein voraus. Damit nachträgliche Verbesserungen von Wiki-Beiträgen beim Urheber nicht auf Unverständnis oder Widerstand stoßen, ist ein angebrachtes Maß an Kritikfähigkeit nötig. 7. Kritische Würdigung Wikis bieten eine Vielzahl von Vorteilen für Unternehmen, birgen jedoch auch einige kritischen Punkte, die Skepsis erwecken. Vorteile von Wikis: *Aktualität und Flexibilität *geringe Einarbeitungszeit und einfache Bedienbarkeit (geringe Einstiegshürden) *Hardware bereits vorhanden *Kostengünstige Anschaffung der Software *Hohe Güte und Qualität, weil alle mehr wissen als einer (wisdom of crowds) *Abläufe und Kommunikationsprozesse verschlanken *Teamgeist und Kommunikation fördern *Serendipity Effekt *Transparenz, keine Bürokratisierung *Verständnis füreinander über verschiedene Abteilungen und Disziplinen hinweg, denn ein Wiki erlaubt die Einsicht in die Tätigkeit von Kollegen *Kommunikation zwischen internationalen Niederlassungen *Informationen werden von denjenigen bereitgestellt, die sich nah am Geschehen befinden und einen unmittelbaren Einblick haben Nachteile von Wikis/ Skepsis: *Unternehmen sehen offene Sicherheitsfragen *Sprachbarrieren bei Niederlassungen in verschiedensprachigen Ländern *Wikis haben keine eingebaute „Alterungsfunktion“, die angibt, wie alt ein Abschnitt ist oder veraltete Information löscht oder archiviert, was zu Unübersichtlichkeit und viel Arbeit für IT-Abteilung führen kann *Gefahr der fehlenden Übersichtlichkeit, auch als Lost in Hyperspace Effekt bezeichnet. Entgegenwirken kann man diesem Problem sehr gut, indem man dem Leser einen Überblick über die Inhalte des Wikis bereitstellt, z.B. durch verschiedene Portalseiten, einen Sitemap oder eine hierarchische Navigationsseite. 8. Software Das (Online-)Magazin t3n testete und verglich im Jahre 2008 15 kostenlose Open-Source-Wikis.